


Her Hair

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: Care: verb1.feel concern or interest; attach importance to something.synonyms:	be concerned, worry (oneself), trouble oneself, concern oneself, bother, mind, be interested; More





	

Angela’s eyes were low and there was a smile on her face as Amelie watched her in the mirror, her hands folded in her lap as Angela brushed her hair. She was humming something; a song Amelie couldn’t name no matter how many times Angela brushed her hair.

Amelie didn’t understand it, what had she done to warrant such gentle treatment? Having her hair brushed for her didn’t hurt when Angela did it, Angela was so careful, never pulling at a tangle, never jerking the brush down, always being careful not to hit Amelie’s ears with the brush, and murmuring compliments about how soft and pretty Amelie’s hair was. She was always so careful when they did this.

The brush was set down in front of her and Angela kissed the top of her head, hands coming to rest on Amelie’s shoulders before Angela reached for a hair tie. Trying to stay still, Amelie found her eyes glued to Angela’s face as Angela loosely braided her hair so it wouldn’t tangle while they slept. 

The braid tied off, Angela set her hands back on Amelie’s shoulders and Amelie couldn’t help but think about the picture they were in the mirror, it was a picture she’d never thought she’d see again. Taking one of Angela’s hands off her shoulder, Amelie kissed the palm of it, still holding it as she stood and sat Angela down in her place. 

She pulled the ponytail out first, running her fingers through Angela’s hair before she even picked up the brush. It was one of her favorite sights, Angela’s hair down and just a little messy, something that she and only a few others rarely saw. Kissing the top of Angela’s head, Amelie picked up the brush, still warm from Angela’s hand.

Amelie took care when brushing Angela’s hair too, starting at the bottom and separating out the tangled parts to keep from hurting her when she brushed through them. She was always so careful not to hurt Angela, during things like this and other occasions. Amelie counted out the brush strokes in her mind, one hundred on each side to make sure Angela’s hair was soft, just like she liked it. 

Amelie didn’t notice how Angela looked at her while she brushed her hair. She didn’t see the small smile, didn’t notice the way Angela’s eyes kept following the movements of her arms, didn’t notice when Angela ever so slightly leaned into her. It almost lulled her to sleep when Amelie brushed her hair, but Amelie didn’t see that either. 

Angela’s hands weren’t neatly folded in her lap as she watched Amelie in the mirror, she idly played with her fingers, wanting to take Amelie’s hand and hold it, and maybe kiss it just like Amelie had done to hers, but she still sat as still as she could for Amelie. Amelie was so focused as she counted out the strokes, and Angela loved to watch that focused look on her face. It was getting harder not to chase the feeling of Amelie’s fingers when she separated some of it out to deal with a tangle. 

She set the brush down once she’d counted the hundredth stroke on the left side of Angela’s head, but she didn’t reach for a hair tie, she didn’t need to, Angela slept with her hair down. Amelie leaned down, pressing a kiss to Angela’s shoulder, then to her neck, then her cheek, finally smiling into the kiss when Angela turned to face her.

When they pulled apart, Amelie looked at the both of them in the mirror, an honest smile on her face that reached her eyes as she took Angela in. She looked beautiful.

Angela smiled too, reaching a hand around to touch Amelie’s face and to possibly turn it again for another kiss. She didn’t need to though, because Amelie took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, still holding the hand as she let Angela drag her knuckles down her face.

Amelie didn’t understand what she’d done to warrant such gentle treatment, but it made her want to be gentle too, with Angela.


End file.
